<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Illusion by The_Lich_Queen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333031">Illusion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen'>The_Lich_Queen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Themes Challenge -V1- [45]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Anti-Void, Multiverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:27:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Error did not want to deal with Ink's kid, he had his own to deal with.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dream/Ink, Nightmare/Error</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Themes Challenge -V1- [45]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Illusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Error blinks then glares, he glances around at the sound of thunder that echoes throughout the air- which would not be a bad thing, he not for the fact he was in his Anti-Void and this place does not have thunder or any kind of weather.</p><p>Error wonders what moron had managed to get into his Anti-Void AGAIN- he was not happy how many monsters could get to this place.</p><p>Ink, Dream, Nightmare, Core Frisk, Fresh and a few others that randomly show themselves to challenge him only to met with a timely end and now their dust-filled puppet was hanging above for a warning for the next group of complete morons who thought themselves something an-</p><p> </p><p>The glitch looks upwards, the sound had moved to above him.</p><p>A few meters over him a pink cloud appears, which became changing every colour of the rainbow. Little flickers of lightning ran throughout it.</p><p>Then something drops out, instead of jumping out of the way like a normal monster, he stood there and caught whatever fell through.</p><p>Error blinks at the creature in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>It was a little skeleton.</p><p> </p><p>It had golden eyelights that changed colours but not shapes...</p><p> </p><p>Error growls darkly at the tiny skeleton, who looked curiously at him.</p><p>The glitch knew who this was from Nightmare, Ink' and Dream's offspring, Illusion.</p><p> </p><p>"*Hi! You must be ERROR!" The little creature greets with a bold grin, it looked ready to hug him so Error pulls it down.</p><p>"*get lost." Error snaps at the child then open a portal for the small skeleton to go into and waits.</p><p>Illusion was looking everywhere but Error, rocking on its heels while he did this.</p><p> </p><p>"*hello." The sound of many voices came from behind Error, making Illusion turn to stare.</p><p>Illusion tilts his skull when a pure black creature peeking out. It was nothing but black, but Illusion could make out a skeleton arm and hand clinging onto the glitch's leg.</p><p>"*whoisthis?!" Illusion says so quickly that Error could barely make out what was said, "HELLO! I'm Illusion!"</p><p>"*i'm erratophobia." The small black shaped skeleton says, again the sound of many voices overlaying the other with an echo came.</p><p>"*I didn't know that Error had a kid!" Illusion cries out completely delighted, he bends sideways, trying to look around Error, then looks up to the glitch, "you don't seem like the type."</p><p>"*i have four children." Error answers with a growl, "erratophobia is my third son. i'm surprised ink told ya about me but not my bratlings."</p><p>"*mother. does ink even know?" Erratophobia questions with that strange voices of its.</p><p>"*i doubt it." Error says after a moment to think, "he knows about ya older brothers. rem sleep and sleep paralysis. but we don't really see each other outside of work for me to tell him."</p><p>"*Wow! This is amazing!" Illusion says bouncing over to them, leaning toward Error's legs he stares at Erratophobia, "Do you want to play?"</p><p>Erratophobia looks up at his mother, then back to Illusion.</p><p>"*i don't mind." Erratophobia told him, because of the lack of face on his skull, it was hard to tell much of anything.</p><p>Illusion held out a hand for Erratophobia to take. Which he did. They began making their way over to a low table where it looked like the black skeleton had toys.</p><p>"*you are not afraid of me?" Erratophobia asks the newcomer, who frowns at the question.</p><p>"*No... should I be?" Illusion said with a hint of a smile, Erratophobia shook his skull, so he went on to say, "*So who is your father?"</p><p>"*nightmare." Erratophobia answers when they reached the little play area.</p><p>Illusion gasps then double over and threw golden ink everything; making the black skeleton leap back in surprise.</p><p>"*are yo-" Erratophobia began but halts when Illusion leaps up and takes hold of his hands.</p><p>"*Cousins!" Illusion said overjoyed, not even caring that a blob of gold ink was still dripping from his chin, "My father is Dream! Nightmare's brother! That makes us cousin Erratophobia!"</p><p>"*you are surprising. i like you." Erratophobia told his new cousin, making Illusion rattle loudly in happiness. Together the children begin to play.</p><p> </p><p>Error watches the pair from his place on his beanie bag, he only really comes to the Anti-Void when he was working not wanting his offspring to grow up here. The glitch glances towards a string made cot, where his youngest child was asleep in.</p><p>Error had always felt a little sorry for Erratophobia. Both he and Nightmare wanted great things from him from born, since how powerful he was. Not he did not really have anyone to play with and because of his pitch-black form, it was hard to find another to play with.</p><p> </p><p>Error and Nightmare' elder sons Sleep Paralysis and Rem Sleep were both adults, so playing with a child was not high on their lists of things to do... apart from REM Sleep. And his youngest Howler was too young to play.</p><p> </p><p>The ERROR had to play the role of a best friend as well as a mother to his child, Erratophobia did not seem to mind this, but it must be hard on him not having anyway his own age. Error was just kicking himself for not kidnapping one of Dream's bratlings sooner.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>